Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and the air/fuel mixture is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive various components of the gas turbine engine, such as the compressor.
Gas turbine engines typically include an axial compressor and/or a centrifugal compressor. An axial compressor typically has alternating stages of static vane assemblies and rotating wheel assemblies that compress air moved along a central axis. A centrifugal compressor typically includes a single rotor that is shaped to compress and discharge air in radial direction away from a central axis. Improving gas turbine engine performance by providing alternatives to conventional axial and centrifugal compressors remains an area of interest.